untitled
by Shape Shifter47
Summary: so far i haven't found a title for this. give your suggestions. a bird from the future drops in on the young justice team. who is he? what does he want? pre invasion before zatanna and rocket.R
1. prologue

**Gotham city**

**Wayne manor**

**Batcave**

**10:36 p.m. EST.**

"Are you sure about this?" a 14 year old Hispanic boy asked the aged man before him.

He had now gray hair with hint of black in it. The man wore a plain red shirt and pants. What was most striking about him where his baby blue eyes.

"Do you want me to send Damian?" he asked. The boy thought for a moment.

"You're right, Uncle Damian'll kill them on sight, but why me?" he whined.

"ry, you're the only one that fits the age limit. We need you to get into the Team to get that artifact. "Nightwing said.

The boy looked at him before nodding. "You'll stay here?"

"Promise" he said.

The boy hugged him and buried his head in his chest. "I love you Uncle Dick," he wisphered.*

"Love you too, Ryan. Make sure you do what I told you and don't get on your great grandfather's bad side." He said returning the hug.

"I promise uncle D" he said.

"you have your things right?" Dick said making sure his grandnephew had what he needed.

Ryan held up a yellow envelope.

"good boy," he said ruffling his hair.

"uncle D!"

Dick pressed a button and a portal appeared. Ryan looked at the portal and at his mentor. He hugged him tightly one last time.

"I'll miss you" he aid holding back tears.

"I know, kid. I know" he said placing his chin on his head. Ryan let go and wiped off the tears before going towards the portal. Before going in, he looked back and waved.

**So here's the idea that I had swirling in my head.**

**I have a habit of saying I love you before leaving**

**If you want more I need reviews. Ry's also a joker so if you have some ideas for a prank tell me!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

A boy about Robin's age but taller dropped out of the portal. His costume was all black except for his red gloves, a bird insignia whose wings reached his shoulders. His cape was like Batman's but the interior was red. He had a yellow belt as well which was slung over one shoulder in a diagonal line.

"who are you?" Aqualad asked after a moment of long silence.

"Robin"

**got you hooked yet? See you next week!**

**Also I need some OC's for my other story "working together" I need both heroes and villains.**

**Name:**

**Hero name:**

**powers:**

**origin of powers:**

**nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Costume:**

**apperance:**

**History:**

**Anything else:**

**mission ideas?**

**I'll only accept them through pm. I'm real sorry but I've seen what CU says to other authors who accept through review and I don't want to cross their path. I do not support them, but in a way I agree with them. The authors who they attack just won't listen to some of the rules. One way to fix this: someone must change the rules!**


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Chapter 1

Arrival

Ryan fell through the portal at a steady rate. He managed to change into his costume quickly and without a trouble. Once he adjusted his belt, however, his descent into the dark tunnel accelerated. He fell through the end of the tunnel and landed on his back in a very familiar cave, but much more… primitive.

Ryan's POV

The cave was in mount justice. I knew that. I also knew that I had probably intruded into whoever lived here. I slowly got up ignoring the dull pain on my back where I fell. Thanks uncle D. I looked around my surroundings and saw that there were six teens that looked like my uncles and aunts staring at me as if they've seen a ghost or a villain in Artemis's case. I recognized the youngest though as my uncle when he was little.

Third person.

The team watched the boy that seemed to drop out of nowhere. He was about about Robin's age but taller dropped out of the portal. His costume was all black except for his red gloves, a bird insignia whose wings reached his shoulders. His cape was like Batman's but the interior was red. He had a yellow belt as well which was slung over one shoulder in a diagonal line.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked after a moment of long silence.

"Robin"

The team stared at the boy in front of him. However with their stares he had taken to glaring at them defiantly.

"Why are you here?" kaldur asked.

"I can't say anything until I see Batman" he said.

"Kid, you can't just appear out of nowhere and demand to see Batman" Artemis said angrily to the boy.

"Listen" the boy said angrily, "I need to see him. It's really important"

Artemis was about to say something when a stern voice behind them said, "Enough"

The team turned to see the dark knight. Their visitor stood straighter as Batman studied him. Batman notices the Hispanic boy's light tan. His black hair was moved to one side (**1).** He also noticed the boy's utility belt. It had the distinctive L in the center of the buckle. This boy was in the legion. This meant the legion would get involved, something he wanted to avoid. However the one detail which strikes the dark knight more was the boy himself. His whole facial features brought back memories of his daughter. His daughter… the girl who died trying to save her world. This boy could be a grown up Dakota, but his belt and costume suggested a more futuristic age. His grandson's son probably.

"Start talking" he said.

"Not in front of _them_" he said tilting his head towards the team.

Batman motioned for them to leave which they did except for Robin who was itching to find out who this was and the boy seemed to have more confidence with him.

"Start talking"

**Okay so this is what I got. I'll try to get a longer chapter up by next week.**

**(1) if you want the link for the haistyle ask me, for some reason the link won't appear, but it's called spiked sideways. look it up on google**

**I am looking for OCs for my story 'working together' for more information on how to apply please go to the prologue. I already have one OC, but I won't reveal her until I get 4 more.**

**The characters will be used for the legion's own covert team. Be aware that the OC needs to be over 16 years old.**

**Remember the deadline is New Year's. No later. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**Now press the you-know-what you-know-when you-know-where**


	3. Chapter 2 explanations

**Chapter 2**

Explanations

Ryan looked at Batman uncertainly. His eyes wandered to Robin who motioned for him to go on.

"My partner told me not to reveal too much just in case the future changes. What I can tell you is that I'm related to you," he said. Batman and Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that according to my partner that could cause a time paradox or something." He said.

"Who's your partner?" Robin asked.

"I can't tell you that either, sorry" he said sheepishly. Batman's eyes narrowed. The boy wouldn't budge. Apparently he was used to being interrogated.

"From what you're saying, I can assume you're from the future" Robin said.

"Yep. From the year 2077" he said

"Why are you here?"

Dang, terry was right, young Bruce is just as mean as old Bruce, Ryan thought. "I need to get an artifact from this time. It's really important I get it."

"What artifact is it?"

"He told me I'll know it when I see it," he said.

Batman's eye's narrowed. The boy wouldn't budge. He knew he couldn't call him Robin, no matter what he said his name was. If only he could find out whom he was.

"I need you to take off your mask" he said.

"Why?"

"If you're going to stay here I need to know who you are."

"He's going to stay with us?"

Dad was right, I had to be careful around great granddad, but should I take it off? He didn't want to, but he knew that Batman will find out anyway. Slowly and carefully he took off his mask and looked at the dark knight uncertainly.

Wide brown eyes looked up at him; Eyes that were very familiar to the dynamic duo.

"No way" Robin gasped.

"Your name?"

The boy bit his lip and looked at Robin as if looking for assurance. Robin nodded for him to go ahead.

"My name…" he said uncertainly, "is Ryan vicuna."

More eye widening. Just as Batman thought, the boy was his grandson. Dakota did grow up into a fine young man. He was probably more relieved than Robin ever knew.

"Come on?" he said turning to the zeta beams Robin followed. Ryan stayed behind.

"Well?" Batman asked turning to him.

"I can stay with you?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

Ryan smiled and walked towards them.

_Recognized Batman 02, Robin, b01, guest b08. _

They walked out into the Batcave where Alfred was waiting for them.

"Master Bruce, I see you brought a guest with you"

Ryan looked at Alfred. From what his uncle and his father told him, the man's cookies where pure heaven.

"Alfred this is…Ryan vicuna. He'll be staying with us" Bruce said taking off his cowl. Alfred's eyes widened at the boy's last name.

"I assume the young master has some clothes with him?" Alfred asked.

"He can borrow Dick's until we can buy him some."

"Master Dick, can you help master Ryan find a room while Master Bruce and I discuss this?"

Dick nodded and led the boy to the manor; the butler turned to Bruce.

"Alfred, he's… he's her grandson." He said looking at the man he saw as a father, well a father who also did what you asked of him.

"Master Bruce is you sure?"

"I haven't been able to do a proper test, but his eyes Alfred, his eyes. They're the exact color she has."

Alfred sat next to Bruce who buried his head in his shoulder acting like the child he couldn't be all those years ago.

**Batman orders you not to do drugs or kill… no seriously he will hunt you down if you do**

Dick led the slightly younger boy into the floor with the bedrooms.

"So that's Bruce's room, my room and Alfred's room. That one is Jackie's but she hardly uses it cause she's in Houston." Dick said pointing to each room.

"What about that one?" Ryan asked pointing to a room between Dick's and Bruce's.

"That's my sister's, who, unless I'm wrong, is your grandmother" Dick said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He remembered that day.

Ryan noticed his sadness and decided not to ask for questions. Even in the future, most of the old legionnaires refused to talk of their fallen leader.

He chose a room that gave him a nice view of the Gotham city skyline. Dick gave him some of his clothes to wear. He left Ryan and returned to his own room. Ryan sat on the bed as he changed; Dick's shirts where just the right size for him. He liked this Batman; at least he was nicer than his Batman. He lay on the bed as he remembered the first time he saw him.

_Flashback_

_Ryan swung from the arms of his aunt elastic girl laughing as he did. The five year old had been visiting the tower constantly with his parents crimson shadow and black Raven._

"_Okay kid time to go" crimson shadow said walking in._

"_Aww, but dad!"_

"_You can come back tomorrow"_

"_Okay, bye aunt Ela!" he said before leaving with his parents. He wore his Robin costume which was modeled after his uncle Tim's. He followed them to Gotham to visit Bruce Wayne._

_He happily swung from his grappling hook and landed on the roof top where his parents where currently glaring at a man in a black bat suit and a red bat signal on his chest. Batman. He had heard of the new dark knight._

"_McGinnis, what is the meaning of this?" his father asked angrily._

"_What are you doing here? And with him?" he asked. Ryan guessed 'him' was himself since there weren't any other him's here._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You and I both know what will happen to the boy if they find him"_

"_You think I don't know that? The boy wanted to be a part of this. Roy and Ray had wanted him to be their partner once he got older. Ryan always dreamed of that. I want to fulfill their wishes. That's what they wanted." His father said angrily. "_

_Both bats glared at each other dangerously. His father, being older, had the advantage._

_Batman turned around and left, but not before glaring at the small five year old hiding behind his mother's legs._

"_If he dies, it's your fault, Vicuna" Batman said sternly before leaving._

"_He won't."_

"_What was that daddy?"_

"_Nada," he said a little sternly. Ryan said nothing. He didn't want to anger his father any more than he already was. Why did Batman not want him in Gotham? What does he have anything to do with this?"_

Now he knew after a while why Batman had gotten angry at his father when he brought him in his hero persona. His eldest brothers, the Bat twins as they had been dubbed, had died in Gotham while helping Batman capture some of the legion's villains. Batman didn't want another death in Gotham on his watch. They wouldn't tell him who killed them though.

**Woo! a long chapter! this story has 114 visitors and not one has reviewed. all i ask for is feedback on this.**

**I want to thank MARKAC for being the first to review this story. I would also want to thank angel Grayson for submitting the first OC for 'working together'. Her OC will be a higher rank since she's first. Submit yours now and I'll see want rank I'll place them in. it's first come first serve **

**Here are the ranks and who's taken them.**

**Alpha: sapphire raven**

**Beta 1:**

**Beta 2:**

**Delta 1:**

**Delta 2:**

**happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 3 staying

**I notice that the ages probably don't correspond with the years but it's my story and I get to mess with their ages. The characters will be OOC throughout the story, but I'll try to work on keeping them in character. **

**The future will be based on Batman beyond.**

**Mailbag:**

**Kamm07: thank you! I'm glad you like it. I will try to show more of the bat brothers. Congrats on being the second in reviewing! **

"Grayson!" a voice cried from the cave. 'Grayson' turned to see a man no older than 54. He was wearing casual clothes. A scowl was on his face as he approached him. Then again a scowl always adorned his face.

"Yes Dami?" Dick asked.

"What is this I hear of you sending the boy to the past?"

"Damian, you and I both know that the only way for us to get that artifact is if someone of his age gets it, according to our source." Dick said.

"He is 12 years old!"

"Was that worry in your tone, Damian? I didn't know you cared" Dick smiled.

"Stop changing the subject, Grayson. The boy will get killed in the past. especially if they are there. We cannot risk another death especially after the twins." Damian said angrily.

"The twins' deaths were an accident. We weren't prepared before." He said.

"And we are now? He doesn't know what he's up against! That artifact, as you like to call it, is heavily guarded. You really think they'll let through a twelve year old because he will be the only one to get it?"

"Damian, he'll be thirteen in a week."

"You are missing the point! He is too young for this! I cannot believe Father and Vicuna agreed to this especially after what happened."

Dick sighed. It wasn't easy convincing either Bruce or Dakota into letting Ryan go. Dakota refused at first, but he agreed later on. There weren't any other hero's able to do it. Ryan was the right age to go.

"If things do go wrong, I gave him the instructions necessary to return."

Damian watched his older brother. He understood why he sent the boy back in time. The attacks on the earth were getting more frequent. If they were going to stop them they'll have to go to where they had begun to appear. Damian, being Damian, would probably never admit it, but he loved Ryan. However, deep down, he did care about him and couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness when he took him out on patrol. He had noticed how Ryan looked for his approval when he trained.

"I'm not proud of what I did, lil' D." Dick said calling Damian by his old childhood nickname, "but I know he'll be back. If there's one thing I'm sure about is that he'll come back."

"He better Grayson, or you'll be responsible for the death of your own grandnephew." Damian said before leaving.

**Present day**

Ryan awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He missed Ace jumping on his bed to wake him up. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Thank god, Bruce hadn't changed the manor when he had visited. Everything was still where it was. He found Alfred cooking in the kitchen. He was almost surprised since terry usually cooked, but he quickly remembered where he was. He sat next to Dick who was changed into his school uniform. Bruce had already left for work.

"Ah, Master Ryan, I trust you slept well?" Alfred asked when a yawning Ryan walking into the dining room.

"Yes, I miss Ace though" he said.

"Who's Ace?"

"He's this great Dane Bruce keeps, or will keep at the manor. He usually wakes me up in the mornings." he said.

"Bruce? Keep a dog? I can't convince him to get me a fish!" Dick said

"Didn't you keep a cat?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but it was my sister's before her…" Dick trailed off. Thankfully Alfred chose that moment to place a plate in front of Ryan.

"Make sure to eat your entire vegetables master Dick, you too master Ryan" Alfred said.

"Yes Alfred" they said in unison.

Once they finished eating, Alfred led Dick to the car.

"Would you like to accompany us Master Ryan?"

"I'd like to stay here if you don't mind."

Alfred watched the boy and nodded before heading outside.

"bye Ryan!" Dick called before the door closed.

Ryan stood in the vast mansion by himself. He decided to go into the locked room. he picked the lock easily and walked in. there was a bed in the corner on the walls where posters of the Justice League and the team. By the bed was a nightstand. He walked over to it and took the album. He flipped through it and saw various pictures of a Hispanic girl. Her eyes were exactly the same as his. his grandmother. He saw a picture where she held an Egyptian Mau in her arms. the cat was dressed in a cowl similar to Batman's. If Ryan didn't know any better, he'd swear the cat was rolling it's eyes. At the bottom of the photograph was an inscription: _the Batcat. All villains beware! LOL_

He flipped through many photgraphs. Nearing the end he saw more of the legion. He saw jester, Circe and even jack o' lantern, the part timer. His eyes swelled with tears as he saw in the middle his grandmother smiling next to a man he knew to be his grandfather. Shape Shifter and lightning lad. The fallen heroes. He never met them. He cried angrily wishing he could've at least met them.

"I thought I'd find you here" Alfred said from the door way.

Ryan looked up startled.

"no need to worry. You seem to have her curiosity. Tell her to avoid a certain place and the minute you turn your back she'll be there."

"I wish I had met her" Ryan said as the butler walked over to him.

"God only lent her to us for 25 years, Master Ryan. He wanted her back." Alfred said.

"is Bruce going to alert my aunt or the legion?" Ryan asked placing the album back.

"I do not know, but there is a good chance he will."

Ryan was about to say something else when someone walked into the room.

"Alfred?" the voice asked.

"master Dakota, I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early. Is everything all right?" he asked the small boy. He had the same eye color as Ryan. He looked no older than 5 years old.

"nightmare" he said, "who's that?"

"this master Dakota, is master Ryan who will be staying with us for a while."

Ryan watched his father look at him curiously. He couldn't believe that the small innocent boy in front of him will become one of the fiercest members of the bat-clan. However, like any other boy in the bat-clan, one word went through his head: blackmail.

**The stage is set. Who are the 'they' that Damian referred to? Why does Ryan's age have to do with getting the artifact? Why am I asking all these questions? Why don't I own young justice? Find out next time! Same bat time, same bat channel!**

**Okay, so like I mentioned in the previous chapters I need OCs for my story, not this one, for more information see the prologue of this story. Remember first come first serve. Deadline is extended to January 10 2013. I will accept both villains and heroes.**

**OCs so far**

**Alpha: sapphire Raven**

**Beta 1: red skull**

**Beta 2:**

**Delta 1:**

**Delta 2:**

**Review!**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!... if we survive…**


	5. Chapter 4 remembering

**i got a Batman figurine for Christmas along with the dark knight rises, young justice season one and the best of Batman. Best Christmas ever!**

_Ryan played with his older brothers, Roy and Ray. They were playing a simple game of hide and seek. Roy was 'it.' Ryan hid silently in one of the large crevices in the Batcave. Bats surrounded him, but didn't bother him. Whether it was because he was one eight vampire or if it was because they were used to the humans that spent so much time in the cave they were practically part of them._

"_Ryan, where are you?" he heard Roy ask._

_He was about five foot six and had a darker tan which he had gotten from their father. He had styled his hair to be spiky but not so much. He had dark brown eyes which some say he had gotten from his grandmother. Ray wasn't that different except his hair was slicked back and his eyes where hazel._

_Ryan giggled as he watched his brother climb up the cave wall silently looking for him. Ryan slowly snuck a peek but he didn't see his brother._

"_Boo!" a voice said behind him._

_Startled he turned and saw his brother who hugged him. "Woy!" he said laughing._

"_Come on, Ry, let's find Ray."_

_They found their brother hiding in Bruce's garage between two Ferraris._

"_Roy! Ray! It's time for patrol!" they heard their father call. He was already in his costume. It was mostly black except for a red bird on his chest. The wings reached his shoulders and from there started his cape. He also had a hood attached to it. The interior was a dark red._

_The twins wore costumes similar to Batman except they had domino masks. On the bats, there was a number. Roy had the number 1 and Ray had number 2. They were named the bat twins, but the media and some of the villains called them thing 1 and thing 2._

"_Aww, alweady?" Ryan whined._

"_We'll be back Ry." Ray promised._

"_Pinky promise?" he asked holding up his pinky._

"_Pinky swear" the twins said locking pinkies with their little brother. They hugged and left._

"_be good for Bruce and Terry, Ryan" Dakota said before following his two sons._

Ryan woke up from his dream. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he remembered that night. He was four years old that day. That was the night his brothers died. He was devastated. The league nor the legion wanted to break the news to him. it was his uncle Damian who broke the news to him. he didn't want to believe it. Damian had given him a box that Roy and Ryan had given him before they died. He opened it slowly to find a small gold rosary. It had belonged to their grandmother who had given it to Dakota who gave it to the twins. For good luck, they had said.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he held the gold rosary in his hands thinking why God had taken his brothers. Because God only let us borrow them for 14 years, his dad had said. 14 years. That's how old they were before they died. They would've been 24 now.

"Ryan? Are you alright?" a voice asked from the door way. It was Bruce. _Must've heard me crying._

"yeah, I'm fine" he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"nightmare?"

"no, I was just remembering my brothers" he said.

"do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

Ryan said nothing but moved so that there would be more space for the billionaire.

"it's just that, I miss them. They died when I was just four years old. They were always there for me."

"how did they die?"

"don't know. They never told me." He said angrily. No one ever told him how his brothers died, not once.

Bruce placed a hand on the boy. Ryan flung himself to Bruce sobbing quietly. Bruce gently rubbed his back humming the lullaby jess had sung to Dick when he got nightmares. It was in spanish

_Señora santana_

_Porque llora mi niño_

_Quiere una manzana_

_Que se la perdido_

_Si quiere una_

_Yo le daré dos_

_Una para mi niño_

_Otra para dios_

Roughly translated:

_Madame santana_

_Why does my child cry?_

_He wants an apple_

_That he has lost_

_If he wants one_

_I'll give him two_

_One for mi child_

_The other one for God._

Slowly Ryan hummed slipped into dreamland and his grip on Bruce loosened. Bruce laid the sleeping boy on the covers and placed a blanket on him before leaving.

"is everything all right master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"he was just remembering something" he answered, "I just put him to sleep."

"you sang the lullaby" Alfred said.

"it always puts Dakota and Dick to sleep"

Bruce returned to his room and slept. It was one of those rare days he could finally get some rest. The next day was going to be a hassle. He was going to enroll Ryan into Gotham academy and he had to find a liable excuse as to who Ryan is.

Next morning…

Ryan woke to the sun's rays hitting his face.

"come on Ryan wake up" he heard a voice say.

"terry five more minutes.." he groaned forgetting where he was. All of a sudden someone or something jumped on him. he opened his eyes to find Dick smiling.

"come on, Bruce said he had to introduce you to society before you can go to school" he said and added, "who's terry?"

"someone from my time" he said.

"so you do come from the future"

"I never said I come from the future" Ryan said.

"but you implied it"

"just shut up" Ryan said. Dick hadn't changed much as he got older, if any he got more 'bothersome' as uncle Damian had said.

Ryan followed Dick to the dining room where Alfred had already finished making breakfast. Bruce had joined them today.

"did you two sleep well" he asked as he cut into the pancakes.

"yep" they both said, reminding Ryan of how his brothers would do the same.

"Ryan you'll be going to school in a few days so I want you to get ready"

"to meet the reporters otherwise known as the pack of hungry hyenas?" he asked a grin forming on his face.

"I like him" Dick said smiling at Bruce who inwardly cringed. The last time Dick said that was when he met Roy and wally. The three of them had painted the whole Batcave hot pink including some of the bats. Of course neither he nor Alfred where happy as they had to peel off the paint from the bats who had swarmed around him angrily. Who knew fruit bats could be dangerous?

**The lullaby Bruce sings to Ryan is the same one my grandmother (whom we call Mita) sung to us when we were little.**

**Ideas welcome here!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Read and review people!**


End file.
